PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 12: Ascent Out Of Darkness
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Lucy goes to counseling to deal with her issues after leaving the Serpent Sisters and the death of Python. She wonders if her life can go back to the way it was. Sally becomes more manic in her obsession with Linus that she purposely tries to sabotage his big date with Eudora. Charlie Brown is also concerned about Sally's mental state.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 12: Ascent Out Of Darkness

 **CHAPTER 1: AFTERMATH**

It had been two weeks since Margaux's funeral, and things finally started to quiet down. Lucy had started going to counseling for her grief and guilt feelings. Her friendship with Charlie Brown was restored prior to the tragic event that cost Margaux her life. Though her friendship with Peppermint Patty was still on the mend. They had started talking again, but Patty was still wary of Lucy after lying about her intentions at the Homecoming game two years prior. But she agreed to try to work things out and work toward forgiveness, especially since Lucy had left the Serpent Sisters.

Lucy was waiting in the office to talk to the psychiatrist. She was starting to feel a little better but wanted to deal with her feelings a little more. She couldn't get over the guilt of Margaux pushing her out the way and getting shot in her place. When the doctor called Lucy in she followed, and the session began.

Elsewhere, Sally was trying on new clothes. Charlie Brown walked in and saw that Sally was looking at herself in the mirror. She even had her hair done up different and she was wearing makeup.

"Sally?" he began. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Oh hi, big brother," she said cheerily. "Just trying out a new look. Of this doesn't win back Linus, I don't know what will!"

"You STILL believe Linus is blinded by Eudora?!" said Charlie Brown in disbelief. "What is it going to take for you to see that they are truly in love and Eudora never stole him from you. There wasn't anything for her to steal because he wasn't with you to begin with!"

"Oh yes he was," said a delusional Sally. "He just was in denial."

"DENIAL?! Good grief, my sister's gone insane!" And a spent Charlie Brown left the room. Sally continued to look over her new look.

"Look out, Linus!" she said to herself. "A new-improved Sally's coming to get ya!"

Peppermint Patty and Marcie were studying together at Marcie's house. Patty was getting back on track with her studies after the whole drama of the Homecoming incident. Plus she and Lucy were speaking again, but Patty was keeping her at arm's length for the time being.

"How are you coming on your homework, sir?" asked Marcie.

"Okay, I guess," said Peppermint Patty. "I was thinking about all that has happened these past few months, Marcie. The whole Homecoming drama, Lucille and the Serpent Sisters, that girl Margaux getting killed, is anything sacred anymore?"

"I'm sure it is, sir," assured Marcie. "Yeah, things have been rough, and that situation with Margaux was tragic, but we need to keep going. Remember what Linus said at her funeral? We just need to keep moving. We will never forget what happened, but we can't linger on it, either."

"I guess you're right, Marcie," said Patty. "Though I'm not ready to warm back up to Lucille yet, either. Sure we're speaking again, but I just can't forget that she deliberately lied about her intentions at the game. I don't know if I can trust her again."

"Just give it time, sir. And like you said, let her try to earn your trust back. Don't completely shut her out, but let's see what happens." And the two girls continued their homework.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT THE DRAMA WAS OVER…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: I AM STILL NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!**

The next day at school, Sally was wearing her new look. She had on a pink skirt with a matching top. Her hair was worn straight and down. She had on mascara, blush, eye liner, and lipstick. Linus and Eudora were chatting at his locker when Sally sashayed down the hallway towards them.

"Hi, Linus," she cooed.

"Oh, hey, Sally," said Linus, not even batting an eye.

"Hey, Sally," said Eudora.

"Oh, hello," said Sally coldly to her ex-bestie. Turning back to Linus she said, "So Linus, what are you up to after school?"

"Eudora and I are going to Joe's for a bite to eat, then we're going to the library to study."

"Want any company?" Linus knew she was trying to steal him form Eudora, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know that he was on to her scheme.

"We will be studying for a while, Sally," said Linus. "Are you sure you won't be bored? I know you try to avoid schoolwork at all costs."

"Oh I don't mind when I'm with you," said Sally. Eudora, meanwhile was thinking to herself, "Is she serious?!"

"Well Sally, you know the old saying: Two's company and three's a crowd. Get my drift?"

"Oh I'm sure Eudora won't mind leaving us."

"I was talking about YOU, Sally!"

Sally stood in embarrassment. Her plan to woo Linus went south. She didn't say anything else but left quietly. She lost that battle but the war was just beginning for her. After she left, Charlie Brown and Frieda walked up.

"Did my sister give you two any trouble?" asked Charlie Brown.

"She tried to get Linus on a date, with me standing here," said an angry Eudora. "She's got a lot of nerve."

"She actually tried to take Eudora's place in our study date," said Linus. "Talk about brazen!"

"It's like I told you," said Charlie Brown. "She obsessed and is willing to do whatever it takes to 'win you back', Linus. And I don't think she's done by a long shot."

"Can you talk some sense to her, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I did, but it fell on deaf ears," said Charlie Brown. "She can't grasp the concept of you not being interested in her. It's like she's been so infatuated with you for years it's become a sickness."

"How about setting her up with another boy?" said Frieda.

"That could work," said Eudora. "She had said that some of the boys here were cute, besides Linus, and she has expressed interest in a few of them."

"I actually know a kid who has a crush on her," said Linus. "Maybe I can get him to join us on our study date and act as a distraction."

"I say go for it, Linus," said Charlie Brown, "because she won't stop with her obsession with you unless she can be infatuated with someone else." The bell rang and the kids went to their respective classes.

Later in Mr. Garrett's class, Lucy was sitting at her desk moping. Mr. Garrett asked if she was all right.

"Yeah, sorry, sir," Lucy replied. "I'll try to pay more attention."

Frieda noticed that Lucy was still feeling melancholy. She asked, "Lucy, are you feeling okay?"

"Not really, Frieda," said Lucy. "I'm still feeling some responsibility for Python's death. I know it wasn't my fault, but she took that bullet for me."

"You need to stop beating yourself up over this," said Frieda. "Look, this weekend Melanie is having a party to celebrate her getting good marks on her report card. You should come with us. It'll be fun."

"I guess," said Lucy. "But Peppermint Patty will be there, too. As you probably know, she's still not ready to fully welcome me back yet."

"It's a free country, Lucy," assured Frieda. "Don't let Peppermint Patty stop you from coming. Besides, we all could use some fun after all of this drama." And both girls got back to listening to Mr. Garrett give the lesson.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ANOTHER DOUBLE DATE DISASTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: OUR GUY BILL**

Linus and Eudora were at Joe's Café getting a bite to eat. Sally and their friend, Bill, were there as well. Bill was a classmate of Eudora's who took a liking to Sally. Sally, however kept her eye on Linus and Eudora all afternoon. Sally was determined to get Linus "back" at any cost.

"So Sally, you have Mr. Grumple as your teacher, huh?" said Bill.

"Yeah, yeah, nice teacher," Sally said, not even paying attention to Bill. "So Linus, have you seen the new Ray Raymondson movie?"

"Eudora and I saw it Christmas night," said Linus.

"I had Mr. Grumple as my teacher last year," said Bill. "He started out grumpy, but eventually became nicer as the year went on."

"You see, Sally?" said Linus, pointing out Bill. "You and Bill have something in common! You both have or had Mr. Grumple as a teacher."

"That is a coincidence," said Sally. "So what movie do you want to watch next, Linus?"

"I'd like to see that new comedy that's coming out," said Bill.

"Which new comedy?" asked Eudora.

"The one with that comic Greg Warren," Bill replied. "I like his 'One Star' material! 'Hit 'em with your flute, Greg!'."

"Bill," Sally began, "you seem like a sweet enough guy and any girl would be soooooo lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

"But-"

"BUT," Sally continued, "I am interested in someone already."

"Oh no," Linus said under his breath.

"Who is that, Sally?" Bill asked.

"Well he's really close by," Sally said, looking towards Linus direction. Linus put his face in his hand, shaking his head. Eudora rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He's here at Joe's?" asked Bill.

"Yep and it's…"

"WELL look at the time!" Linus interrupted. "Eudora and I need to go to the library before it closes. This has been a fun date and all. We should do it again, NEVER! C'mon Eudora. Let's go to the library to study." And he and Eudora left before Sally could say anything else. Sally folded her arms and pouted.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Sally?" asked Bill.

"Bill," Sally said, "walk yourself home!" And she got up and left.

Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and Frieda were already at the library having a study date of their own. Mr. Garrett and Mrs. Edmonton were both having tests in their classes and they needed to study where it was quiet. Not too long after, Linus and Eudora walked in. They saw Charlie Brown and Frieda and decided to join them.

"Hey, you two," greeted Linus.

"Hey Linus and Eudora," said Charlie Brown. "How the double date at Joe's go?"

"Don't ask!" said Eudora.

"Sally didn't take to ol' Bill, huh?" said Frieda.

"That is the understatement of the Millennium!" sighed Linus. "She's still hung up on me, Charlie Brown! I don't know how I can shake her off and get her to learn that Eudora and I are dating!"

"I'm sorry, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "Sally is too stubborn for her own good."

"It's not your fault, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "Anyway, enough about Sally. Are you studying for Mrs. Edmonton's test?"

"I am," Charlie Brown replied. "Frieda's teacher is having a test as well."

"I think Mr. Garrett and Mrs. Edmonton conspired together against us kids," joked Frieda.

"I have a test coming up, as well," said Eudora.

"Well we better get started," said Linus.

"Oh Linus, how's Lucy doing?" asked Eudora.

"She's still struggling with the death of Python," Linus responded.

"I suggested she should go to Melanie's party this weekend," added Frieda. "I figured it would help get her mind off things."

"That's a good idea," said Linus.

"I can't imagine what she's going through," said Charlie Brown. "I hope she'll be all right."

"I'm sure she will be, sweetie," said Frieda. "Anyway, let's continue studying." And all four kids started studying for their tests.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LOOKING FOR ANSWERS**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THERAPY SESSION**

"I still have nightmares about it," said Lucy. She was with her psychiatrist for another session. "I can't seem to get past the fact that she's dead and I'm alive. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but I can't help it. Is it wrong to feel like you should have been the one that got hit and not your friend?

"I think I feel this way because I treated a lot of folks bad. No one more so than a friend of mine and my brothers. In fact, my brother Linus and him are best friends. But I always belittled him and told him no one would love him. And then almost a year ago, he finally got a girlfriend. I always told him he was a failure, and I felt like he proved me wrong. But that was just one issue. I always played this prank on him pretending to hold a football for him, only to pull it away at the last second. I always thought I was doing it for his own good.

"Anyway, over two years ago, there was a Homecoming game and this boy was the kicker and I was the placeholder. You see where I'm going with this? Well it was all part of a scheme that I cooked up to humiliate him just for my entertainment. I won't go into the details but certain parts of the scheme was revealed a few months ago, and he temporary ended our friendship. Luckily we made amends just before the tragedy.

"Anyway, with Margaux gone, I feel empty. You know how they say 'It looks like you lost your best friend'? Well I did lose my best friend, and it hurts. I know it's normal to hurt when you lose a friend or loved one, but this is different. She'll never get to meet the boy of her dreams, or even get married. I feel like she's been cheated out of everything. And if I had gotten the bullet instead of her, she'd have a second chance. I will forever be in debt to her for saving my life, but at the same time, I feel guilty for surviving and not her."

By the time her session was over, Lucy walked home. When she got home, Linus was on the computer looking up stalking and stalkers. That stoked her curiosity.

"How was the session, Lucy?" he asked noticing she was home.

"Same ol' same ol'," Lucy replied. "What are you looking up?"

"Information on stalkers," said Linus.

"And what, pray tell, would you be looking up stalkers for, little brother?"

"Because I believe Sally is starting to become one," said an upset Linus.

"She's still not over you being with Eudora?!"

"It's not even about 'Being over it', not anymore. It's 100% denial!"

"She's delusional all right. But who am I to talk? I always dream about being married to Schroeder, but his lady love is his piano."

"Anyway, she's started dressing up funny, and even tries to flirt with me, WITH EUDORA THERE! And it's like she doesn't even care."

"Well I say you need to watch your back, Linus. And I'd tell Eudora the same." At that moment, Lucy and Linus heard a loud crash coming from Rerun's room. They both run to his room. What they see is Rerun angrily throwing his model treehouse and treehouse plans away.

"Rerun, what are you doing?!" asked Linus.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" yelled and angry Rerun. "WITH MARGAUX GONE, I CAN'T VERY WELL BUILD A TREEHOUSE NOW!"

"Yeah but Rerun, the other girls said they would help in her place," protested Lucy.

"YEAH WELL IT WAS DIFFERENT WITH MARGAUX!" Rerun screamed. "I'M NOT BUILDING THE TREEHOUSE NOW! MARGAUX'S DEAD AND IT WOULDN'T BE ANY FUN AT ALL!" Lucy and Linus quickly comforted Rerun, who began crying loudly. Lucy couldn't help but shed some tears, herself, as she still missed Margaux, as well. Linus felt for his two siblings.

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE, LUCY?!" sobbed Rerun. "WHY?!"

"I don't know, Rerun," cried Lucy, hugging her baby brother. "But just know, I am here for you."

"And I am, too, little brother," added Linus.

"T-thanks, guys," said Rerun, finally calming down and wiping tears away. "M-maybe the treehouse can be dedicated to Margaux?"

"I think she would love that," said Lucy with a smile. And Rerun dug out the plans for the treehouse out of the trash and wiped the wrinkles out of them. The model was destroyed beyond repair, however. Rerun figured he'd build another one.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LOVEBIRDS, INTERRUPTED**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: LINUS AND EUDORA SITTING IN A TREE, BEING INTERRUPTED BY SALLY!**

At lunch the next day, Linus and Eudora were eating together. Charlie Brown and Frieda watched from a distance. They were both happy for them, but also concerned at the same time. With an increasingly unstable Sally hounding them, they couldn't get a moment's peace. Luckily, Sally had a different lunch period, so she wouldn't be bugging Linus and Eudora. Or so they thought.

"Can anything be done about your sister harassing them, hun?" asked Frieda.

"I'm actually thinking about going to my parents about it," said Charlie Brown, "but only as a last resort. I just hope it don't come to that."

"At least she doesn't have our lunch period," stated Frieda.

"Yeah, so Linus and Eudora can have some peace, for once," added Charlie Brown.

At that moment, all of the kids heard, "Hey, Sweet Babboo!"

"Oh no!" groaned Linus.

"How in the world did she get out of class to join this lunch period?!" wondered Frieda.

And sure enough, Sally WAS in fact at their lunch. Before she could reach Linus and Eudora, Charlie Brown angrily took his sister by the arm to have a little one on one with her.

"Sally, what are you doing?!" he asked. "You know you don't have lunch right now. How did you get out of Mr. Grumple's class?!"

"Simple, big brother," Sally said calmly. "I told him that I had a stomach ache and I had to go to the nurses office. I figured I'd pay Linus a visit on the way there."

"You don't deny that you are trying to break him and Eudora up?!" asked an angry Charlie Brown.

"I'm not," Sally protested, "because there's nothing to break up. Their relationship is all in Linus's head. He's in love with me and me only."

"You've completely gone off the deep end, Sally," said a shocked Charlie Brown. "It wasn't enough to ditch your date at Joe's because you wanted to be with Linus; NOW you're skipping class to be with him. Well not on my watch, little sister! You go back to class right now, or Mr. Grumple and the principal giving you detention will be the least of your problems!"

"Are you threatening me?!"

"It's not a threat; it's a promise! Besides, better to hear it from me than mom or dad! Wouldn't you agree?!" Sally still had enough sense to not get their parents involved.

"I'll go back," said Sally, defeated for the moment.

"Good for you, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "I'm glad you still have _some_ common sense." And Sally reluctantly went back to Mr. Grumple's class, but not without shooting her brother a dirty look. Charlie Brown sighed and went back to Frieda.

"Everything all right, hun?" she asked.

"I don't think so," said a concerned Charlie Brown. "Sally did go back to her class, but I don't think this is over by a long shot. She's determined to split up Linus and Eudora, and she doesn't care about the casualties or consequences."

"Your sister is a MENTAL CASE, Charlie Brown!" said a livid Linus.

"You're preaching to the choir, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I sent her back to class before she could inflict anymore damage than she has already."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Linus," said an upset Eudora.

"I won't let Sally do anything to destroy our relationship, Eudora," assured Linus. "I've dealt with Lucy at her crabbiest, so an insanely lovestruck Sally is a walk through the park."

"I wish I had your confidence, babe," said Eudora. "I do love you, though."

"And I love you," said Linus. "That's all that matters. Sally can and will accept it. She doesn't have to like it, but she will accept it!"

"And I'll try to make sure Sally doesn't bother you two again," said Charlie Brown.

"Thank you, Charles," said Eudora.

"Thanks, Charlie Brown," added Linus.

"Not a problem. We better get back to class. Our lunch is almost over." And the kids went back to their classrooms.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE JEWELRY BOX REVISITED**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: "REMEMBER THE JEWELRY BOX"**

Lucy was starting to feel better after a while. She was still mourning Margaux's death, but was coming back to being herself. She also remembered her final words to her:

" _Remember the jewelry box…"_

Lucy dug out the jewelry box and took the key and opened it to see its contents. Inside was a note inside an envelope. Lucy opened the envelope and read the note that was inside. She was shocked at what it said.

 _Dear Mamba,_

 _If you opened the jewelry box and found this note, it means that I have died. In this note is specific instructions that I want you to follow. Before I get to it, I want to remind you about Joslyn. As I had told you, Joslyn and I were best friends back in Detroit, and after she broke off communication with me, I was left wondering what I had done to upset her. Contrary to what I had told you, I never stopped thinking about her._

 _Which brings me to my instructions. This jewelry box was given to me by Joslyn the day I left Detroit. It was her prized possession and she gave it to me as a token of our friendship; at least so I thought. What I want you to do is try to contact her. Her Facepage account is written on the bottom of this note. Get in contact with her and let her know that you got the jewelry box. Her address is also on this note so you don't have to ask for her address or anything. What I want you to do is mail the jewelry box back to her. I've included money to pay shipping. Let her know what had happened to me, and don't skip out on any details. Also find out why she stopped talking to me and find out what I did wrong, even though I will never know the answer myself._

 _Anyway, that's it. And thanks for being a good best friend, Mamba a.k.a. Lucy._

 _Love,_

 _Margaux "Python" Holt_

Lucy couldn't believe it. She was holding Joslyn's jewelry box that she had given Margaux when she moved to Sparkyville. Now she was posthumously entrusting Lucy to deliver the jewelry box to her old best friend. And Lucy got to work immediately on the task.

First thing she did was look up Joslyn and she found her on Facepage. She also noticed that she had webchat as well so it would be easy to talk to her. Before she would contact Joslyn, Lucy went over what she would talk to her about. How she would approach the delicate situation about what broke up their friendship and how to break the news about Margaux's death. So the next thing Lucy did was private message Joslyn and tell her that she had news about Margaux.

Lucy was relieved when Joslyn responded. She agreed to have a conversation via webchat. She would have to do it later in the day as she was busy with her mother at that time, so Lucy set up a time for 7:30 after she, Linus, and Rerun had dinner. Later that evening, Lucy got on the computer and connected with Joslyn.

"Hello, am I talking to Joslyn?" said Lucy.

"Yes, I am Joslyn," she responded. "You must be Lucy."

"Yes I am," Lucy answered. "I was a friend of Margaux's. She wanted me to contact you because she was afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to her."

"You said you 'were' a friend," Joslyn said, suspiciously. "Did something happen?"

"I'll get to that in a minute," said Lucy. "I just want to know what happened with you and her. She told me about the fallout you two had not too long after she moved here to Sparkyville."

"Well, it wasn't her fault," Joslyn said, sadly. "Some of her other friends started talking about if she was a true friend, she would have found a way to stay in Detroit or how could she had left me alone in Detroit and go somewhere out in the Boonies. I actually started believing what they were saying and, I'm sure she told you what happened next."

"Yeah she did," said Lucy. "Well not too long after that she joined a gang called the Serpent Sisters. I was a member, as well. In fact, it was Margaux that recruited me. We went to the same school and that's how she knew who I was. Anyway a few weeks ago, the Serpents and a rival gang called the Spiders were contacted by another forming group named the Lizard Ladies about meeting together at a salvage yard. What we didn't know was it was actually an ambush, and one of our members and one of the Spiders members defected to the Lizards. And the former Serpent Sister had it out for me as the new member as she thought I was taking her place as second in command. The Lizards started firing on us and we took cover. Luckily the police showed up and put a stop to it.

"But what we didn't know was that our former Serpent Sister hid and was aiming her gun for me, but Margaux took notice and pushed me out of the way, getting hit in the process."

"Oh no!" shuddered Joslyn. "Is Margaux all right?!"

"Well, getting back to what you said about me saying that she 'was' a friend of mine," Lucy continued, "she went to the hospital and they tried to rescue her, but she didn't make it, Joslyn. She died on the operating table." Joslyn started to cry. Lucy waited a moment for her to calm down.

After Joslyn regained her composure, but sniffling a bit, Lucy continued. "Before she died, she gave me something to hold on to for her. In fact, her dying words was to remember it. Does this look familiar to you at all?" And Lucy held up the jewelry box.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Joslyn. "My jewelry box! She still kept it?!"

"Yeah, she did," said Lucy. "In spite of your falling out, she never stopped thinking about you. She still cared about you, even after you cut her out of your life. Her instructions were to send this back to you. And she gave me your address to mail it to. I wonder if you would want this back, seeing that it came from you?"

And in a surprise move, Joslyn said, "No. You keep it. I gave it to Margaux, but now she's gone. I had a locket in there. If you can send that back, that would be enough. You can keep the jewelry box, Lucy. It's now yours."

Lucy dug through the box and pulled out a heart-shaped locket. She opened it and saw a picture of Margaux and Joslyn smiling together. "That's the one," said Joslyn with a smile.

"I'll mail it out first thing tomorrow morning," promised Lucy. "It was good talking to you, Joslyn."

"Thank you, Lucy," said Joslyn. "And thank you for being a good friend to Margaux."

"No problem, Jos," said Lucy. "I will be in touch." And Lucy ended the webchat. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulder. Joslyn gave the jewelry box to Margaux, and now she was giving it to Lucy, by proxy. She fulfilled her promise to Margaux. And now she was feeling better than she had in a long time. After a while she went to bed and got a good night's sleep, for once.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PARTY HEARTY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: MELANIE'S PARTY**

The weekend had finally arrived and everyone was at Melanie's party. She had finally scored a good report card and got some decent grades. Melanie was greeting everyone who showed up with a perky smile and "hello". Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora showed up together. Sally had came earlier and was already there, and Lucy was on her way.

"Hi guys!" Melanie chirped with happiness. "Welcome to my party. Enjoy yourselves!"

"Thanks, Melanie," said Linus. "And good job on getting good grades."

"Thank you." And they all went in. They saw Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans were already there, as well. Sally walked up to Linus and said, "Save me a dance, Sweet Babboo."

"I am NOT- oh forget it! Why even bother?! Come on, Eudora. Let's see what snacks there are." And he and Eudora went towards the table filled with snacks, with Sally not too far behind. Charlie Brown and Frieda watched the spectacle and shook their heads. They went to talk to Peppermint Patty and the others.

"Hey, Chuck! Hey, Frieda!" greeted Patty. "Just getting here?"

"Yeah we just walked in," said Charlie Brown.

"And Linus and Eudora are trying to avoid Sally like the plague!" added Frieda.

"I heard about what happened at Joe's with that Bill guy," said Patty.

"That's just the tip of an ever-growing iceberg," sighed Charlie Brown. "But I don't want to linger on my sister's impending psychosis. How's the party so far?"

"So far, so good, Charles," said Marcie. "Everybody's here." And everyone was there. Even Violet and Shermy, Patty and Ox, and surprisingly, Pig Pen and Sidney, the Homecoming Queen from the recent Homecoming game, came together as well.

"Wow!" said Charlie Brown. "Pig Pen and Sidney are still going together even after Homecoming?"

"Maybe she can stand all of that dust he carries," said Frieda. "She's a brave girl." Franklin came up and greeted Charlie Brown and Frieda.

"Glad you guys could make it," he said.

"Thanks, Franklin," Charlie Brown said. "Melanie must be really happy to finally get good grades."

"She is, Charlie Brown," said Franklin. "It took a lot of hard work, but she pulled through. And we're going to try to keep the momentum going."

"You're not lying!" said Frieda. At that moment Lucy walked in and greeted Melanie.

"Hey Lucy!" greeted Melanie. "Glad you could come!"

"Thanks, Mel," said Lucy. "I'm glad I came, too. And congratulations on your good grades."

"Thank you. Enjoy the party." And Lucy spotted Charlie Brown and Frieda talking with Franklin. She went over to greet them.

"Hey guys," she said. "How's the party so far?"

"Lucy, you made it!" said Frieda.

"Well a certain naturally curly red-haired girl told me I should come," Lucy said, "so I took her up on that offer."

"And I'm certain that girl with the naturally curly hair is glad she did," Frieda responded. At that moment Peppermint Patty and Marcie came back with Franco and Hans. Charlie Brown and Franklin looked with worry about what would happen.

"Patricia."

"Lucille."

"Nice party Melanie's got going on, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"Anyway, I'll check out the snack table. I see my brother and Eudora trying to avoid Sally and I should run interference."

"It's okay, Lucille," Peppermint Patty assured Lucy. "Everything's okay. _We're_ okay. I'm ready to move on from all the drama."

"I am, too," said Lucy. "Friends?"

"Friends." And Lucy and Peppermint Patty shook hands. They finally made peace with each other. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. At that moment, Snoopy, who was the D.J. for the party, started playing a song that everyone could dance to. At the end of the party, Lucy felt relief that everything was coming back to normal. She was still getting over the death of Margaux, but she wasn't feeling guilty about Margaux saving her life anymore. She felt like things were going to be all right.

 _The heart is a bloom_

 _Shoots up through the stony ground_

 _There's no room_

 _No space to rent in this town_

 _You're out of luck_

 _And the reason that you had to care_

 _The traffic is stuck_

 _And you're not moving anywhere_

 _You thought you'd found a friend_

 _To take you out of this place_

 _Someone you could lend a hand_

 _In return for grace_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Sky falls, you feel like_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _You're on the road_

 _But you've got no destination_

 _You're in the mud_

 _In the maze of her imagination_

 _You're lovin' this town_

 _Even if that doesn't ring true_

 _You've been all over_

 _And it's been all over you_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Touch me_

 _Take me to that other place_

 _Teach me_

 _I know I'm not a hopeless case_

 _See the world in green and blue_

 _See China right in front of you_

 _See the canyons broken by cloud_

 _See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_

 _See the Bedouin fires at night_

 _See the oil fields at first light and_

 _See the bird with a leaf in her mouth_

 _After the flood all the colors came out_

 _It was a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _Beautiful day_

 _Touch me_

 _Take me to that other place_

 _Reach me_

 _I know I'm not a hopeless case_

 _What you don't have you don't need it now_

 _What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

 _What you don't have you don't need it now_

 _Don't need it now_

 _It was a beautiful day_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: END OF AN ERA…**

"Beautiful Day" written by Paul David Hewson, David Howell Evans, Adam Charles Clayton, and Laurence Joseph Mullen

© Universal Music Publishing Group


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: FOOTBALL GAG NO MORE**

The next day after the party, Lucy was cleaning her room. She placed the jewelry box Margaux gave her on her dresser and smiled. Then she went into her closet. The first thing that fell out was the football. The very same football that she tempted Charlie Brown with. She hadn't pulled it out at all because of the estrangement between her and Charlie Brown due to the Homecoming incident. She picked it up and looked at it. Linus walked up to her.

"You're not thinking about pulling that trick on Charlie Brown again, are you?" he asked. "You just got back in his good graces, and I'm afraid he won't be as forgiving if you tried to pull that stunt again. Especially after what happened."

"No, Linus," Lucy said. "I'm not going to pull the ball away from Charlie Brown. In fact, I think those days are done. It's because of this stupid gag that I almost lost Charlie Brown as a friend to begin with. I think I'm going to put it up for good."

"So this must be the end of an era, huh?" said Linus.

"Yeah, I think it is," Lucy replied. And Lucy went and opened the attic ceiling door. She went up and stood for a moment. She remembered one of those gags she played on Charlie Brown:

 _"Charlie BrooOOOOooown!"_

 _"I can't believe it," groaned Charlie Brown. "She must think I'm the most stupid person alive."_

 _"C'mon Charlie Brown," said Lucy, coyly. "I'll hold the ball, and you will kick it."_

 _"Hold it?! HA! That's a laugh! You'll pull it away and I'll kill myself!"_

 _"Why, Charlie Brown! How can you say that? Don't I have a face you can trust? Don't I have an innocent look about me?"_

"Look at the innocence in my eyes." Lucy chuckled at the memory. Then she placed the football between some boxes, took one last look, and went back downstairs and closed the attic door. The football gag days were finally over.

 **THE END**


End file.
